guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Anarchy X
= About Anarchy X :- = This guild was introduced first by Lorene and Balbool as a try out to get a paddock and make a guild for us friends at the university, then we decided to go public. The guild was brought out at 25/nov/2007 = Requirements to join us :- = 1) Good english speaker. 2) level 40+ (except for those who are at our university). 3) Active. 4) Kinda old enough so you wont feel offended by any word a guildie might say because you know it is just a game, and we play it for fun. = Guild's Rules :- = # This is an english speaking guild, others are welcomed if they speak english, try to keep other languages on pm please, arabic is also welcomed :) . # you have to be p2p to join, characters being f2p for more than 3 weeks (there are some exceptions) will be deleted, and you are welcome to join after becoming p2p. # Alts (multiple characters on one account) are not welcomed, though multiple accounts are welcomed if they are active. # Never nag about ranking up, the list below shows when you should be ranked up, so if an officer forgot to rank you up jst ask them to. # Minimum XP% given to guild is 5%, even if you have the right to change XP% that doesnt mean changing it to less than 5%. # Some rights will not be given to any player, no matter what thier rank was, this includes :- ## managing boosts (you wont need it anyway) ## managing rights (restricted to leader, second in command, and 1 treasurer) ## managing the mounts of other members (for the security of other people's mounts) # some rights have restrictions on them, this includes :- #: manage the distribution of xp :- you may not set any xp distribution below 5% , if you see one that is below 5% raise it immediatly to 5%, and you may not raise any xp distribution for players unless they asked you to do it. #: ban :- no banning is allowed in our guild unless both leader and officers agrees on it, so you may not ban any player before asking one of us. #: place a collector :- you have to consult one of the second in commands or the leader about the position of the collector, if none was online and you see that its a really good map, then place one. #: if you where the treasurer then take the kamas and resources of the collector, else consult with the treasurer of the guild. # the only reasons for kicking or banning a player from the guild are :- ## inactivity. ## people who just keep asking for things, they take alot but dont give anything in return. ## spamming and abusing other players. # abusing authority wont get you kicked or banned, though it would get you deranked or lose some rights and make your ranking up slower. # guild houses are for guild's members, however chests belong for the owners of the house and they are free to share it with whoever they want. # no one is to keep more than 1 mount in the paddock, unless they are maxed out in love, stamina and maturaty and they are ready to mate and breed, they would have the required time for this process. # if you have the right of fitting out the paddock, you may take out and put in any breeding item you need for your mount, just be sure to give the breeding items back to the leader or one of the officers or put in the guild's house. if you need a breeding item, first ask for it because we might have it, if we didnt we would buy it or you can buy it and take it out of the paddock if you want when you are done with it. #*we are trying to get another paddock soon so we wont have alot of problems over the paddock's space, be patient and ask politly for space. # Please think about your guild first, i mean if you are in any kind of hunt group and you are looking for more people to fill the empty spots, first ask your guildies if any of them wants to join, and if you have an item you wish to sell, post it on guild chat first and see if anyone is intrested in it without spamming. = Rights and Ranks :- = In this table we show the minimum requirements for ranks, though you can only see xp and level, other things are being taken into consideration, such as idle days, resources contribution and activity, those things can either speed up or speed down your ranking up process. if you like your rank and dont want to rank up just tell us :P (-Rank- -level- -Xp_donated-) # Treasurer: 160 210500 # Protector : 155 197500 # Craftsman : 150 185000 # Reservist : 145 173000 # Servant: 140 161500 # Guard: 135 150500 # Scout: 130 140000 # Spy: 125 130000 # Diplomat: 120 120500 # Secretary : 115 111500 # Pet Killer: 110 103000 # Traitor: 105 59500 # Poacher: 100 52000 # Treasure Hunter: 95 45000 # Initiate: 90 38500 # Murderer: 85 23500 # Governer: 80 27000 # Counselor: 75 22000 # Chosen one: 70 17500 # Guide: 65 13500 # Mentor: 60 10000 # Recruiting Officer: 55 7000 # Breeder : 50 4500 # Merchant : 45 2500 # Apprentice : 40 1000 # On Trial : 40 ----- *We may change this table any time if we got some high levels or if we saw that it is not effiecient, but you will be informed shortly. *If you reached the minimum xp requirement for a rank and still on lower level, you wont rank up unless you have less than a level to go, that means your xp distribution would be set to 5% and you wont be allowed to change it higher till you meet the level requirement. Rights are given by leader and officers, we would give rights according to ranks, you may get ranked up without rights because you already have what you need. *NEVER and I mean NEVER ask why lorene and bozazitz have high ranks though they arent high enough for thier ranks or didnt give much xp, those are my real life best friends and i love them, so never compare yourself to them or put me in a position to chose between them or a level 200, because i would choose them, shawermalover will get special treatment too because he is one of my real life friends too. *If we didnt have a treasurer in the guild, this means that lorene is our treasurer, consult her with any resource you want to throw away or sell, and about resources from collectors, even if we have a treasurer lorene is our main resources collector. = Contact Us :- = If you have any problem what so ever or for joining requests, contact one of the following people :- :Balbool (leader) k_j_mustafa@hotmail.com :Lorene (second in command) lost_lorene@hotmail.com :Bozazitz (second in command) dark_side100@hotmail.com